


I Think We're Getting Closer

by MarvelsAssbutts



Series: Slowly Going Public [3]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: ANYWHOOO, I get it, M/M, Park Sex, Sex, She's fun, Smut, UH YEAH SHE'S TAGGED FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, WOO, bc no one wants to beta my ass, camera sex??, here ya go, idk - Freeform, issa gay one, language i guesssss, little bit of fluffiness just a tiny ounce, recording while having sex, uhh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: With the worry of Gabriel getting too close to figuring out about Castiel's secret relationship with his mother's couch club's most wanted, Castiel decides to spend a say out of the house and at the park where he discovers that having sex up against a tree is a million times better than you think it sounds.





	I Think We're Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after ninety seven years I thought of a part 3. Part 4 will have to be done by the grandkids.
> 
> This fic is not yet betaed and homies??? I doubt she ever will be. Get ready for a lot of "short"s that should be "shirt"s and "ducking"s that should be "clucking"s

**God’sGift: Dammit let me call you**

Castiel, currently sweating, would let Dean do no such thing. It was 2:06am and Castiel was doing all he could to keep his whimpers to a minimum and his moans to a none-imum as he and Dean exchanged sext after sext in detail of what they would be doing to each other if they were in the same room. Naturally, as is expected from anyone who was in a situation like this, Castiel worked up a sweat. Unnaturally however, Castiel had worked up a sweat so intense that it was quite possible he would still be wet by the morning. And that of course was from the fact that his AC was still fucking broken.

**If you call me, you kill me** , he responded as he continued pumping his fist over his cock. Castiel was more than positive he had already sweated out 75% of the water he needed to stay alive and if Dean added his voice to this equation, tomorrow would come with a very disturbing start to his family’s day.

**God’sGift: I want to hear you**

**God’sGift: You make all my favorite noises**

Castiel closed his eyes and pressed his head into his more than damp pillow as his back arched off the mattress and his hips thrusted forward against his hand once more. If Dean was going to be stubborn about the whole thing Castiel wouldn’t mind finishing off by himself. He had already been given enough material to get through the early stages of arousal and hit his climax. He let his mind wander to the last time he was with Dean and slowly a smile formed on his face.

He had been at dinner with his family at a small ‘hole in the wall’ type restaurant to celebrate his mother’s birthday. Looking back on it now, the fact that he had ditched his mother’s celebration to get tied up with her number one enemy was probably a sin enough to guarantee Castiel another ring down in Hell (he was really running out of options for the afterlife). But it wasn’t like it was planned or anything like that. Castiel had gone back out to the car to get a sweater. It was innocent and shouldn’t have taken him more than a minute but fate worked in weird ways when it came to him and the times he was apparently supposed to get laid.

 

_ Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin at the feeling of hands quickly grabbing his hips and spinning him around. On instinct, he threw a hand out and smacked the opposer across the face as he let out a scream. _

_ “Holy shit, man!” Dean had laughed then as he rubbed a hand against his cheek. When Castiel came to the realization of who it was he let out a heavy and exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I don’t know if I should be upset or turned on.” Dean then took a moment to contemplate and smiled. “Yeah, never mind, I’m totally here for that.” _

_ “Are you kidding me?!” Castiel questioned and shoved him. “You scared the crap out of me! What are you even doing here?! Are you tracking me or something?!” _

_ “Nah, man,” Dean replied, still wearing a grin on his face despite Castiel’s reaction. “I was across the street getting comic books and I happened to look over and saw you leaving that restaurant,” he explained with a vague gesture to the building. Dean looked Castiel over a few times and Castiel watched his smile falter slightly as he cleared his throat. “So…. You on a date or something? Taking some lucky person out?” _

_ “It’s my mother’s birthday,” Castiel said and Dean’s smile was strong once again. _

_ “Aw nice. Happy birthday to her.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ Dean nodded and looked Castiel up and down once more, slower this time and with a softened smile, one that was soon taken away as Dean bit his bottom lip and hummed softly. “How much time to you have right now?” _

 

Castiel did end up finding that sweater and Dean made good work of using it to tie his wrists together and around the headrest of the reclined back seat. By the time Castiel got back into the restaurant his food was out and ready and his family’s was gone and eaten. He made an excuse about how the sweater was hard to find as he tucked himself into the table and his brother, Gabriel, had very snidely and with a smug smile on his face as his chin rested in his hand said, “You don’t have a sweater on, Castiel.”

Choosing to forget about the last part now, Castiel instead focused on the memory of Dean and all the different points of his body that connected with Castiel’s. His hands moved up his sides as his mouth moved down his chest and across his abdomen. How his lips felt against Castiel’s own and the different sensation of them around his cock. Castiel thought about how he strained against the sweater and how that in itself seemed to turn him on even more. He carefully replayed each and every touch, moan, kiss, and moment from that time inside–dear God that SUV was his  _ family’s.  _ That’s going to be another ring–that vehicle up until his thoughts were interrupted by the default ringtone of his iPhone.

Castiel’s eyes flew open and he snatched his phone up so quickly it flew out of his hands and off the bed to collide with the force of a thousand tons onto the floor. He had no doubt that the impact had woken up the entire house but the incessant ringing was enough to wake up the entire neighborhood.

Cursing and stumbling out of his sheets, Castiel fell out of his bed, just as his phone had done before him, and scrambled over to the device before quickly sliding his thumb across the screen and pressing the glass against his sweaty cheek.

“Shhhh! Sh, sh, sh! Shhh!” Castiel hissed immediately into the speaker, not entirely sure if he was talking to the person on the other end of the line or the phone itself.

“Not exactly the kind of noises I was looking for,” spoke Dean as Castiel moved back into his bed. “But hey, if it works for you–”

“I told you no,” he whispered.

“Yeah, and then you stopped answering my texts.”

“Because I said no!”

“Sorry…. But now that we’re here.”

“No!” Castiel seethed and glanced over at his bedroom door.

“Aw, come on, Cas. Let me hear you get off to my imagination.”

Castiel continued staring at his bedroom door, more concerned with it suddenly flying open than he was with Dean’s request.

“Don’t you want to hear me tell you exactly what I’d be doing to you right now?” he breathed into the phone. “I can make my voice all husky like you like it…. Like this,” he demonstrated and Castiel couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. “Castiel, I want to tell you about how I’d  _ fuck you.”  _

Castiel’s eyes slowly closed and his head dropped back against the headboard of his bed while his hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“But I want to hear you, too,” Dean continued.

“My family–”

“It’s two  _ a-m _ , Cas. They’re knocked out.”

Castiel swallowed nervously and shifted in his bed.

“Now moan for me,” Dean pressed on in his voice and Castiel couldn’t help the soft noise that escaped his lips. “Perfect. Now get on your stomach…. I want to try something.”

 

At 3:13am Castiel ended the call with Dean and laid panting in his bed, one hand wrapped around his phone and the other tangled in his soaked mess of hair. The smile that was plastered on his face stretched from ear to ear.

_ Phone sex?!  _ he thought to himself and laughed. “God, that’s…. God.”  _ That’s the last person you need to bring into this.  _ “Right,” he answered his thought and pushed himself into a sitting position. “I’ve tormented Him enough. Sorry,” he said with his eyes raised towards his ceiling. Castiel ran a hand over his face and pushed his hair back with a sigh as he slid out of bed and pulled his boxers back on. He swayed slightly in his standing position and swore he was going to pass out if he didn’t get a glass of water as soon as right fucking now.

Carefully, he made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where he silently pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water from the fridge. After gulping down the first full glass he refilled it and took smaller chugs of the liquid before pulling the glass away and setting it on the counter.

“Someone’s thirsty!” a voice chimed from behind Castiel so suddenly that he jumped and nearly knocked his glass over. Castiel spun around just as the kitchen light was flicked on and faced his older brother, Gabriel, who was wearing a grin on his face. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I’m hot!” Castiel snapped back in hopes that that would be enough to get Gabriel to go away. “My room–”

“The AC thing, right. Fans aren’t helping?”

“They’re too loud, I took them out.”

“Sure,” Gabriel said with a nod. “Still…. I’ve never seen you  _ this sweaty,  _ Cassie.”

“Usually I have time to fix myself in the morning,” Castiel defended and crossed his arms.

“Right. Time to clean up and such.”

“Right.”

“And you didn’t have time to clean up this time because you needed water.”

“Exactly.”

“So, because of your dehydration you were quick to leave your room to get down here to get water which meant you skipped the part where you wipe yourself down.”

“Why are you….” Castiel stared at his brother with a confused expression, unable to identify why Gabriel kept asking him the same question over and over again. Yes, Castiel was hot. Yes, he needed water. Yes, he didn’t clean himself up. What was the big– Oh. He didn’t clean up. He didn’t wipe himself down. He didn’t get the different mixture of fluids that were on his body wiped off. Because he was hot, because he was dehydrated, because he needed water. 

Gabriel’s eyes dipped down to Castiel’s stomach where a clearly visible mess of cum was sitting before he looked back into his brothers eyes. “I noticed you’ve been keeping that phone of yours real close to your person lately, Castiel. In fact, I’m pretty sure I heard it ringing not too long ago.” Castiel gulped as Gabriel raised his eyebrows in a challenge. “Where is it now?”

_ You have three seconds to make a move,  _ Castiel thought as he continued to stare straight ahead.  _ One.  _ Gabriel’s smile widened.  _ Two.  _ Castiel’s eyes glanced quickly above him.  _ Screwed.  _ Castiel dashed forward just as Gabriel turned to sprint out of the kitchen. He caught the back of Gabriel’s shirt just as he made it to the side of the stairs and pulled his brother back with all the strength he could muster. When Gabriel was close enough, Castiel quickly readjusted his arms to wrap around his brother’s torso and threw him back behind him before continuing for the staircase and starting up it. He didn’t make it more than a quarter of the way before he felt Gabriel’s hand wrap around his leg and pull it out from under him, causing him to slam down, face first on the carpeted stairs. Castiel quickly spun around and kicked at his brother (not attacking much more than the air between them) as he started crawling backwards up the stairs. Gabriel eventually timed Castiel’s kicking just right and grabbed both his legs in order to yank him down and step over him, giggling madly as he rushed towards Castiel’s room. Castiel was on his feet in seconds after that and stumbled clumsily up the stairs before finally gaining a good footing and running towards his room just as Gabriel located his phone and held it proudly above his head. 

However, Gabriel’s smile fell when he realized his younger brother wasn’t stopping his hot pursuit and tackled him off of his feet and onto Castiel’s bed. Gabriel, attempting to push his brother off of him, found himself at a disadvantage as his hands kept slipping against his brother’s sweat slick skin.

“Get off of me!” Gabriel yelled as Castiel scrambled for his phone. “I won!” He held the phone away from Castiel, extended far back behind his head as he pushed at his brother’s face.

Castiel slapped Gabriel’s hand away and continued to crawl up his body, extending himself in such a way that his stomach was pressed against Gabriel’s face as he reached for his phone. It was then that a miracle happened and Gabriel dropped Castiel’s phone as he screamed bloody murder into his stomach.

Using both hands, Gabriel shoved Castiel off of him and leapt off the bed as he wiped viciously at his face.

“GROSS!” he yelled just as Castiel picked his phone off of the floor. “DUDE!  _ SO GROSS!”  _ he exclaimed and then ran out of the room.

Castiel quickly shut and locked his door just as he heard his dad groggily call up the stairs, asking if everything was alright. “Y–Yeah! I– Gabriel, was– He’s sleepwalking it’s okay! I told him to go back to bed, he’s okay.”

“Okay,” he called back. “Make sure you say your prayers before bed.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course. I never forget.”  _ I just highly doubt the Big Man is listening. _

 

Breakfast the next morning was tense. But only in the eyes of Castiel and Gabriel. The two avoided eye contact, sat on opposite ends of the table, and during the one incident where they both reached for the bacon at the same time quickly snatched their hands away and left the meat untouched for the rest of the meal. Their behavior was unnoticed by the rest of the family and as soon as the meal was over, Castiel excused himself from the table and made a beeline for his bedroom.

He didn’t know why  _ he  _ was acting so weird. It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault Gabriel got.... _ that  _ all over his face. Castiel was just trying to get to his phone! It wasn’t some kind of tactic he decided to try out, it just happened! Still, silver lining and all that, maybe this would get Gabriel to back off from this whole obsession he had with ruining Castiel’s life.

There were three knocks on Castiel’s door followed by the exasperated voice of his younger sister, Anna. “Castiel?” she pushed out and he could already see her standing there with her arms crossed and eyes raised towards the ceiling. “Can you take me to the park?”

Castiel opened his door and looked down at her. “Why?”

“I have to do this bullshit,” of course no one else but him was around to hear that, “Biology project and Michael can’t take me because of interview stuff.”

“What about Gabriel?”

“I’d rather shove a spoon down my throat and scoop out my insides.”

“Jesus Christ, Anna,” Castiel responded in a terrified tone.

“Don’t use his name in vain, Castiel,” his mother said as she reached the top of the stairs with a laundry basket in her arms.

Anna heavily rolled her eyes and looked back to Castiel. “So? Can you?”

Castiel thought about saying no and spending the day in the house, mostly lounging around, maybe working on a piece of art, perhaps working on the still alive issue that was his AC. 

But then he remembered Gabriel.

And being in the house alone with Gabriel.

Being forced to stare at his face.

Castiel blinked.

“What time do we need to leave?”

 

Castiel looked down at Anna’s printed out chart for her project and let out a long sigh. It was a chart with rows labeled with different genera and columns with different species that their teacher wanted them to find out in the world. The bottom half of the paper was dedicated to describing, in detail, where they had found the organism and apparently there was a separate part that required the inclusion of pictures.

“Yeah, Anna I don’t know,” Castiel groaned. “I already drove you out here.”

“Cas,  _ please _ ! This is such a waste of my time.”

“And it’s not a waste of mine? Did you forget I’ve already  _ taken  _ this class?”

“And you aced it! You like this kind of crap with the fancy latin words and geek type shit. I’ll even pay you twenty dollars.”

Castiel scoffed. “That’s a joke I hope.”

“What? Suddenly you’re above bribery?”

“I’m above pathetic bribery. Fifty or nothing.”

“Fifty?!”

“And you have to do the bottom half of this because I don’t have your prissy ass hand writing.”

“Legible isn’t prissy.”

“Whatever,” he said with a hard sigh. “Deal?”

“Whatever,” she grumbled and crossed her arms. 

Castiel looked back down at the sheet and rolled his eyes. “Don’t wander too far, alright. I want to leave as soon as I’m done.”

Anna acknowledged his request with a nod before walking away from her older brother, leaving him to do the schoolwork she was assigned. It wasn’t the first time Castiel had helped Anna do an assignment but it was the first time he had to leave the house to get it done. There was nothing wrong with him answering a few short answer questions while in the comfort of his own home, spread out on their couch with a snack and drink close by but doing an assignment that required him to dig around through grass and dirt and more crap was definitely not something he was looking forward to doing. He could understand why Anna was so quick to give the assignment up.

Still, it was probably best that Castiel was out of the house, bent down next to a bush and sifting through the leaves to find a ladybug–excuse him, a  _ Hippodamia Convergens _ _.  _ What had happened last night still made Castiel groan and had his stomach twisting into knots. It wasn’t just the fact that Gabriel got…. That there was a mess made but the fact that Gabriel had gotten way too close to figuring everything out. He had Castiel’s phone  _ in his hands.  _ He could’ve easily grabbed it, gone through one or two messages, and put the whole thing together. Castiel had been sure to change his passcode just about every other day but that was only because he knew Gabriel kept figuring them out. This secret between him and Dean was stressing him out and his older brother snooping into every inch of his personal property was in no way helping. He wished Gabriel would just give it up already. So Castiel was sleeping with the boy who desecrated their church and left their mother with a heavy taste for vengeance. Who cared? He wasn’t hurting anyone.

But then there was the issue of whether or not Gabriel would be okay with the fact that Castiel was hooking up with a guy. Castiel sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face as he moved away from the bush and over to one of the trees that outlined most of the park in a thick, forest like layout.  _ Gabriel wouldn’t care about that,  _ Castiel thought to himself. It was something he had repeated to himself over and over again as he contemplated telling his brother or not. There was very little Castiel kept from Gabriel and he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t tearing him apart.  _ Or he would. And he’d tell Mom and Dad. Anna would think you were a freak, Michael would tear you a new one.  _ Castiel shook his head and tried to focus on Anna’s schoolwork.  _ They’re not like that. My family’s not like that,  _ his head argued back.

“Some people might think you’re crazy if you keep talking to yourself like that,” a voice, a voice that was clearly coming from a grinning mouth, said from behind Castiel.

Castiel shook his head again, this time in amusement and turned to face Dean. “How are you always sneaking up on me?”

“How are you always in the perfect place for me to sneak up on?” Dean asked and looked down at the paper Castiel was holding before taking it from his hand. “Biology project?”

“My little sister’s.”

“You’re a good brother,” he laughed. “It’s usually flipped at my house.”

“You have siblings?”

“One,” Dean replied and lifted his eyes from the paper to smile at Castiel. “You still worn out from last night?”

“Oh yeah. I’m lying in bed right now completely exhausted and panting your name in prayer.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel’s sarcastic comment, clearly enjoying the picture it painted in his head. “Are you naked?”

“Completely.”

“Touching yourself again?”

“Pleasurably.”

“God forbid your pastor father walks in on you.”

“Mm,” Castiel hummed and scratched the back of his head. “If I want it forbidden, God’s going to ensure it happens. He hasn’t exactly been on my side lately.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Dean asked and Castiel was somewhat surprised by how genuine it sounded. It was clear from the first time they had seen each other that Dean did not care in the least for God or church or anything that had to do with it so for him to offer to hear Castiel’s complaints about it threw him off slightly. His own family barely wanted to hear Castiel’s complaints about things. Why would Dean offer something so, in Castiel’s mind, huge?

“Uh, no,” Castiel said and gently took the paper back out of Dean’s hands. “I was just being dramatic. Thank you though.”

“Sure.” Dean shrugged and leaned against the tree’s trunk. “So,” he started with a smile, “how dedicated are you to that project?” he asked with a gesture to the paper in Castiel’s hand.

“Not very.” He folded the paper and tucked it into his back pocket.

“You wanna come do something with me?” Dean asked and Castiel felt his heart pick up its pace in excitement.

“Hell yeah I do.”

Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel’s free hand before pulling him into the thicket of trees that lined the park’s perimeter. 

“Hmm, now if there’s one lesson I remember my mom teaching me it was to never follow strange men into forests.”

“Lucky for you, I’m not a strange man.”

“Horny and church defiling boys also applied to that lesson,” Castiel teased as Dean stopped once they were deep enough in that the sound of children and parents was muted and forgotten. He smiled as Dean turned towards him with a hurt expression. 

“I don’t know what I should be more offended about, the horny part or the boy part.”

“You think you’re a man?” Castiel asked as Dean backed him up against a tree and pressed their bodies together.

“I  _ know  _ I’m a man,” Dean retorted and grinded his hips against Castiel’s, “because I pleasure you too good to be a boy,” he whispered into Castiel’s ear and pulled against the lobe with his teeth.

“I’ll give you that,” Castiel breathed back as Dean continued to move his hips against his. Castiel was responded with a similar type of movement and moved his hands to Dean’s waist in order to pull him in more roughly against his hardening cock. “We probably shouldn’t get too carried away,” Castiel panted as Dean’s head dropped to his shoulder and he turned it to start kissing Castiel’s neck. “No fun in blue balling each other.”

“Who said anything about blue balling?” Dean asked and pulled back slightly. “Take your pants off.”

“Out here?!” Castiel asked in disbelief and Dean chuckled.

“How do you still get shocked at the idea of us doing things in public?”

“I–I don’t! I  _ don’t _ !” he repeated when Dean snorted. “I just…. This one’s more risky! And a kid could catch us.”

“No kid is going to run this deep in.”

“I used to with my brother.”

“We’ll be fiiine,” Dean groaned and ran his hands up under Castiel’s shirt. He let them travel up high enough to expose Castiel’s abdomen before they slid back down and around to grab Castiel’s ass and pull him off of the tree to rut against harder. “Please?” Dean begged and moved his hips again as Castiel’s hands moved to his shoulders and his mouth parted as he started panting slightly. “Cas, I wanna get you off,” Dean whined as he raised Castiel’s hips more before sliding down against them. Castiel’s hands tightened around Dean’s shoulders as Dean slipped his hands under Castiel’s jeans and grabbed handfuls of his ass before his right one moved to the front of Castiel’s jeans and cupped him above his boxers. Castiel’s hips lifted up against Dean’s hand as a small whine escaped the back of his throat. “Fuck you’re already so hard for me, Cas, please,” Dean breathed and brought his left hand to the front of Castiel’s jeans to unbutton and unzip them. “Baby, please let me, I wanna make you cum,” he continued and leaned forward enough to rest his lips on top of Castiel’s and slowly kiss them. Castiel moaned in response and Dean rubbed his hand slowly up and down Castiel’s clothed cock as a reward for the sound. 

Castiel already knew he was far gone and was ready and willing to let Dean do anything and everything to him not matter how risky or new Castiel thought it was. His eyes slipped shut and a smile pulled its way onto his face as Dean pressed Castiel’s hips back against the tree and moved his hand under the waistband of his underwear to wrap around his cock, all the while begging Castiel to let him do what he was already doing. He raised his hands to the back of Dean’s neck and slid them up until they cupped Dean’s face and he was able to pull him forward into a long kiss. When Castiel pulled away, Dean dropped his head to his neck and sucked roughly on it while biting at the skin and moving his hands back up under Castiel’s shirt. Castiel was in heaven with the feeling of Dean’s hands gliding so slowly against his skin and running lightly over his nipples before giving the left one a soft pinch while his thumb moved gently over the right. All the while his mouth was still joined at Castiel’s neck and his hips grinding against Castiel’s dragging moan after moan out of him at the feeling of the denim of Dean’s jeans and cloth of Castiel’s boxers being the only thing separating them.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible into Castiel’s neck and the latter grunted back a response while his fingers scraped gently against Dean’s scalp. Castiel allowed Dean to pull away from his neck–his hips still moving slowly against Castiel’s.

“I wanna do something,” Dean said more clearly this time. “But only if you’re okay with it.”

Castiel’s mind started to race with the possibilities of what Dean could be thinking. They had already done quite a lot (except for one thing that seemed to be screaming in Castiel’s head) and Castiel wasn’t entirely sure about how much could be accomplished within a forest on a Tuesday afternoon. If it turned out that Dean had some weird tree branch kink then Castiel was going to hit the brakes  _ hard _ on whatever the fuck was going on between them.

“Oh...kay,” Castiel said nervously.

Dean cleared his throat and let his hands slide down to Castiel’s waist before squeezing it gently and smiling. “I, uh, I wanna record you.”

“Record me?”

“Yeah, you know…. I wanna record you getting off,” Dean clarified in a tone that was shy but with eyes that were hungry.

“Huh,” Castiel mumbled and chewed on his lower lip as he considered Dean’s offer.

_ Well,  _ Castiel thought,  _ that’s a hell of a lot better than shoving a branch up my ass. _

“Okay.”

“Really?” Dean asked while already reaching into his back pocket for his phone.

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded and leaned back against the tree before closing his eyes. “Sorry if the footage sucks through.”

“Nah, you’ll be fine,” Dean said encouragingly in a low whisper. He leaned in and kissed Castiel slowly and Castiel heard the sound of the recording beginning which triggered some nerves inside him. He really didn’t want to let Dean down with this. He had never been recorded before (obviously) and he didn’t know what was too much or too little. Would it be too obvious if he based everything he did off of the porn he watched?

“You look hot as fuck, Cas,” Dean whispered into his ear and kissed him just below it before continuing with a trail down his jaw. “You know how much I think about fucking you?” he asked and Castiel pushed out a shaky breath and rolled his hips up into Dean’s. “All damn day I think about your dick and how good it fits in my mouth. And how much I wanna know how good my dick’s gonna fit inside your ass.”

Castiel’s let out a short moan and let his hand travel down the front of his boxers just as Dean pulled away from him and took a step back.

“Fuck, Cas, yeah,” he breathed as Castiel pushed his hips into his hand. “Keep going just like that, you look damn good.”

Dean’s encouragement was all Castiel needed in order to start to feel more comfortable with what he was doing with his body. He allowed his back to arch away from the tree in a slow body roll as he pressed his clothed erection against his hand again, this time allowing his hand to move slowly up and down it. His eyes stayed closed as his free hand moved into his hair and he breathed out a quiet, “Dean,” followed by a low moan. “Deaaan,” he groaned out as his hand squeezed his cock and it was soon joined by the added pressure of Dean’s hand which squeezed itself around Castiel’s hand before sliding under it to rub against his cock. Dean’s hand then traveled to the top of Castiel’s boxers and pulled it down enough for the head of Castiel’s cock to be exposed.

“Yeah, I like that,” Dean praised as Castiel’s thumb swept over the head of his cock and gently pressed against the slit of it. “That feel good, baby?” Dean asked as Castiel repeated the action. “You like how that feels?”

Castiel whined out his response and starting pushing his boxers further down until they fell of their own accord and pooled around his ankles. He slid his hand down his cock and dropped the hand from his hair down to his shirt to slide underneath it. He opened his eyes to see Dean’s own trained on the screen in front of him, his camera angled towards Castiel’s cock and his own free hand pressing down against his erection. Castiel noticed that he had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Dean, while watching through the camera, reached a hand out and pushed Castiel’s shirt up further in order to see his bare chest and get a shot of his hand running over each of his pecs, stopping now and then to pull at his nipples or squeeze them gently between his finger and his thumb. Dean then moved the camera’s focus back to Castiel’s cock to watch the sliding of his fist around it and the slow leak of precum that was falling from it. Dean’s hips swayed forward as he watched his screen and felt his mouth start to water at the sight. Leaning forward enough to rest a hand on the trunk of the tree beside Castiel’s head, Dean groaned and lifted his eyes to lock onto Castiel’s. 

Castiel stared back at him with his own hooded eyes and let his tongue slide over his bottom lip as he let his head fall back against the trunk. Castiel looked straight into Dean’s eyes, marveling at the sight of his dilated pupils and the sliver of green that surrounded them. He looked predatory and Castiel had no intention of trying to find a way to escape him. He wanted Dean to catch him and grip onto him until he bruised. To dig his nails and teeth into him as he held him against the ground and didn’t let him up until  _ he  _ felt it was the right time. Castiel wanted Dean to tear into him like an animal and ravish him just the same. Castiel was vaguely aware of Dean moving his hand away from his head, his eyes staying latched onto his the whole time, and continued to rub himself up and down, his his pushing forward into Dean’s denim covered erection from time to time and taking pleasure in the feeling of the rough fabric against his sensitive crotch. Dean’s mouth pulled into the slightest of smiles as Castiel’s hips raised towards his again and he pressed back against them enough to get Castiel to groan and whine at the same time. Castiel watched Dean’s eyes somehow darken even more at the sound and suddenly Castiel saw Dean’s hand move again.

“DEAN,” Castiel grunted as Dean grabbed his balls and swiftly moved his fist up and down Castiel’s cock. “F-Fu-Fuck,” he moaned, his jaw hanging limp as he thrust into Dean’s encircled hand. “Fu-uh-uh-uck,” he continued on a whine as Dean grabbed his ass with his free hand and pulled his bare crotch up against his covered one and moved their hips roughly together.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean growled and thrusted roughly against him. “Shhhhiiit! I wanna fuck you,” he said through gritted teeth and started pushing his pants down. “I wanna  _ fuck you _ !” The next feeling that caused both boys to let out various sounds of pleasure was that of Dean’s hard and finally bare cock sliding itself against Castiel’s. Dean panted as he started thrusting against Castiel and let the smallest whimpers escape past his lips. “Cas, Cas!” he whined and Castiel heard the sound of Dean’s phone dropping as his hands gripped instead onto Castiel’s hips and forced them forward against his. “Y–You f–fe–feel so. Damn. Good!”

Castiel was at a loss for words and found he couldn’t do much more than hang on to Dean’s arms and push out breath after breath as Dean grinded their hips together. Soon, Castiel was lifted off the ground as Dean slammed him back against the tree and slotted himself between his legs–Castiel’s pants still hanging awkwardly from his ankles. Castiel would’ve complained about the pain of the tree bark pressing into his back if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean, almost immediately after, started to pump his hand over both of their cocks at once. 

“Ohh God,” Dean groaned and thrusted up against Castiel as his head dropped to his shoulder. “Ohhh,  _ fuck, Cas. _ ”

“Don–Don’t stop,” Castiel panted out, his hands loosely clasped around Dean’s neck and moving slowly into his hair. “Don’t fucking stop, Dean,” he breathed and let his head drop back against the tree. Dean had complete control over his hips and pushed and pulled them in all the right ways as his right hand picked up in pace over their cocks. Castiel wrapped his fingers tightly around Dean’s hair, grasping desperately at the short strands as the heat and pleasure that was building inside of him started to rise. “Dean, do–“ his breath caught and he choked on his words as he started to get closer to his climax. “Do–Don–“

“I’m not gonna, baby, I’m not gonna,” Dean reassured and punctuated the last three words with thrusts against Castiel. “You’re so close, I know,” he murmured against Castiel neck. “I know you need to cum, I’m so close, too, Cas. You feel so good, you feel so damn good!” he cried out and started to pump around them even faster as his thrusting became more erratic. “Li-Lifft your...your shirt up,” he panted and Castiel complied. Dean leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Castiel’s nipple while the hand that was wrapped around Castiel’s waist quickly raised to Dean’s mouth so he could suck a finger into it then dropped back down to slide a finger against Castiel’s hole and push slightly in.

“ _ Dean _ !” Castiel all but screamed as his climax overtook him and he started to cum. He rode through his climax with the feeling of Dean still pumping and thrusting against him and eventually heard the moan that signified Dean reaching his end as well.

Dean went limp against Castiel and Castiel carefully lowered his legs from Dean’s sides before planting his feet firmly back on the ground.

Dean only pressed himself against him more then and placed small and gentle kisses against Castiel’s neck before raising his mouth to his and instead kissing him there. The kisses were heated and messy and wildly inappropriate but Castiel never wanted it to end. He never wanted to lose the feeling of Dean’s lips sliding so greedily against his and the taste of Dean’s tongue filling up his entire mouth. He didn’t want to leave the feeling of being encircled in Dean’s arms and feeling his hands slide up his back and over his ass. He didn’t want to move his own his from the sides of Dean’s face or his hair. He didn’t want to stop kissing Dean.

Fate, however, never really seemed to give a shit about what Castiel wanted.

“I think it’s over here, Eddie!” Castiel heard the voice of a child scream. “I promise, it’s huge! A real life dragon, huge!”

“Shit,” Dean mumbled as he pulled away and starting doing up his pants just as Castiel reached down to pull his own up. 

“No way, Luke, I don’t believe you!” the voice of a second child cried, this time sounding closer as Castiel ran a hand through his hair and nodded towards the ground once Dean’s eyes were on him. 

“Your phone.”

“Oh, right,” Dean said proudly and with a grin. “Hey, check it out,” he smiled as he bent down to pick it up, “landed face up. Maybe we got lucky.”

“Maybe,” Castiel agreed.

“Damn shame I didn’t hold onto that until the end. I would’ve loved to get a close up of you orgasming. You make the best face.”

“I do not,” Castiel argued with a snort.

“Dude, I’m telling you if you could see it you’d get off to it.”

Castiel smiled softly as Dean became focused on his phone and started going through the footage. “Oh, sweet!” Dean exclaimed just as the bodies of two boys came running around the trees and into view.

“What?!” one of them panted. “Did you see a dragon this way?!”

Castiel raised his eyebrows at the boy who was clearly the older of the two.

“Uh,” Dean started, “yeah,” he said and pointed in a direction. “Just saw him walk away actually. He seemed pretty tired though. I bet he’s going home to check on his gold and take a nap so you better hurry if you wanna catch him.”

“Oh  _ man _ ! I told you, Eddie! Come on!” he whined and the pair took off again.

“Told you kids ran around back here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean dismissed and looked up from his screen before turning it around to face Castiel. “My phone landed against a rock and got the perfect angle!”

Castiel had only just been starting to make sense of the video and figuring where Dean ended and he started before the phone was flipped back around and Dean was grinning down at it. “You look so good, babe,” he complimented and Castiel felt his cheeks flush at the term of endearment tagged on at the end. Dean continued watching for a few more seconds with the smallest hint of a smile on his face before he tucked his phone away and leaned in to quickly peck Castiel’s lips. “Come on, you have a biology project to finish.” He laced his fingers through Castiel’s and tugged gently on his hand to get him to follow him out of the forest.

The two walked hand in hand around the park, stopping from time to time in order to get pictures of the different creatures that were listed on the page until each one had been accounted for. Dean didn’t let Castiel stray farther than a foot away from him and was always either tugging him back against his chest or wrapping an arm around his shoulders or pressing kisses to the side of his head. Castiel was completely beside himself with Dean’s more innocent displays of affection and melted into each and every one with a hum of content.

“Anna told me to meet her by the north side of the park and to hurry,” Castiel said as Dean encircled his arms around his waist. “So I gotta go,” he mumbled and Dean whined as he leaned in to kiss him. “Seriously, Dean,” Castiel said as Dean kissed him again. “She’s a menace. She’ll kill me if I make her wait too long.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and smiled as Dean started kissing down his jaw. “I mean it,” he chuckled and pushed slightly against Dean which was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t want to say goodbye again and wait for the next time they were going to see each other. What if random chance didn’t happen again? What if today was the last day he got to see, hold, and kiss Dean?

“Alright, alright,” Dean groaned and pulled away from him. “But I’m walking you over there because I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

“Fine,” Castiel agreed and leaned forward to quickly kiss Dean. “I was kind of hoping you would anyway.”

By the time they had made it across the park and over to the north side, Anna was there sitting on a bench with her phone in her hands and a bored expression on her face.

“Hey, Anna,” Castiel greeted and she didn’t do more than lift her head just the slightest bit in response. “This is my friend, Dean,” Castiel said and Anna’s eyes lifted once quickly before looking back down and raising again, suddenly wide and focused as she stared at Dean.

“Hi,” Dean said with a smile and stuck out his hand.

Anna all but shot out of her seat and hastily grabbed Dean’s hand as she stepped up to him. “Hi,” she responded in a flirty tone and with a toss of her hair over her shoulders. “I’m Anna.”

“Little sister with the biology project I’m guessing.”

“You’d be correct on that,” she said with a tinkling laugh that made Castiel roll his eyes.

“Good call on your part making him do it,” Dean grinned, their hands still connected from the initial shake. “Biology fucking blows.”

Anna laughed again and Castiel felt his face start to get hot along with the rest of his body as he had the sudden desire to snatch Dean’s hand out of Anna’s and pull him close against him.

“You must be a new friend because I definitely would’ve remembered you,” Anna said. “Most of Castiel’s friends are pretty geeky and annoying.”

“No they’re not!” Castiel argued and Anna shot him a sharp look that promptly got him to shut his mouth.

“Relatively new, yeah,” Dean said. “Still geeky and annoying,” he laughed and pulled his hand out of Anna’s. “Guess that’s why Cas and I get along,” he said with a fond look in his direction.

“Believe me, you’re much cooler than Castiel as far as I can tell.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean reached out to wrap an arm around his shoulders and tug him against his side. “Ah, no way,” Dean grinned. “Castiel’s like a whole package. Best thing anyone could ask for.”

“If that’s your preference,” Anna sighed.

“You do remember I’m the one who  _ drove  _ you out here, right? I wouldn’t mind abandoning your ass.”

“I wouldn’t mind it either,” she said as she looked Dean up and down.

Castiel, now starting to embrace his anger, pulled Anna’s project out his pocket and shoved it into her hands. “Would you just take this shit and get in the car so I can say goodbye?”

“Why can’t you say goodbye right now?”

“Because I have to ask him something!” Castiel snapped and Anna raised her eyebrows. “It’s personal. It’s about Star Trek.”

“Ugh, God,” she groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine. It was nice meeting you, Dean,” she smiled and placed a hand on his arm before dragging it down and turning to walk away.

“Yeah, you too!” Dean called after her and then turned to face Castiel. “Personally, I prefer Wars but Trek works fine too I  _ guess _ –”

“Please don’t flirt with my sister,” Castiel interrupted with a harsh voice but with a look in his eyes that displayed a look of fear.

“Never,” Dean replied quickly. “Well,” he said and rolled his eyes, “never for the reason of gaining something from it. I’m a naturally flirty guy, charm is just kind of a part of my general makeup. But I won’t ever, you know, flirt to get in her pants. I’m not interested.  _ Not  _ to say that your sister isn’t attractive! She’s very attractive! Seems feisty too, I like that, keeps in interesting. Redhead! I dig that a lot. Love that.” He placed a hand by his mouth and leaned in towards Castiel before indiscreetly asking, “Does the carpet match the drapes, if you know what I–”

“Please shut up.”

“I– Yeah, no. No, I sensed that I should. Sorry.”

Castiel sighed and shook his head with a small smile. “You’re something else, Dean,” he chuckled and Dean’s shoulders relaxed slightly as a relieved smile spread across his face. “Um, I’m gonna go now I guess. Anna’s probably pissed I shooed her away.”

“Probably, yeah.”

Castiel nodded and gestured towards in the direction if his car before he started in its direction with a quiet, “See you later.”

He only managed a few steps before Dean’s hand was wrapped around his wrist and pulling him back to face him. “Hey, what if the next time we saw each other it was planned?”

“Sorry?”

“I mean,” Dean started and licked his lips, “what if we set a place and time to see each other? Like tomorrow at seven for dinner or something.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Like a date?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Castiel nodded to himself again. “We’re dating?”

“Depends on how you answer my question, I guess.”

Castiel didn’t think for longer than a second before replying with, “I guess we’re dating.”

 

Castiel collapsed face first onto his bed and sighed before turning his head to the side and wrapping his arms around his pillow. He was exhausted from the day and was more than ready to drift off into a deep sleep filled with dreams about forests and dragons and a hero who had a heart of gold and eyes for Castiel. It was an ideal kind of dream and Castiel would have loved to explore it but, unfortunately, he didn’t get to do much more than close his eyes before there was a light knock at his door and the sound of it being pushed hesitantly open.

“What?” he groaned as he heard the intruder shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

“Hey, Cassie, can we talk?” Gabriel asked and Castiel peeked his eyes open before glaring.

“No.”

“Castiel, come on! It–,” Gabriel turned to shut the door and when he spoke again his voice was lower. “It needs to be talked about.”

“Or it can be ignored and forgotten.”

“Right! Yeah, that’s kinda what I need to talk to you about.”

Castiel, now both confused and curious, sat up in his bed. “Okay?”

“So,” Gabriel started, “lately I’ve been pretty snoopy with your stuff, you know?”

“I’m aware.”

“And I think last night was a wake up call for me to get over it, let it go, move on, and let you go about living your life and keeping secrets if you want to keep them. I just...I don’t think anything is worth having my baby brother’s bodily fluids rub up on my face after he jacked off.”

“I agree with that.”

“Great!” Gabriel smiled. “So,” he said and started to sit down on Castiel’s bed before quickly re-adjusting himself to stay standing, “I leave your personal property alone and you never make me wipe your jizz off of my face ever again. Deal?”

“Deal,” Castiel grinned and quickly shook Gabriel’s outstretched hand.

“Awesome! Also, I think dinner’s ready. Thought I should tell you before Mother Dearest comes up here screaming it.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Castiel chuckled and his brother saluted him before leaving the room and continuing downstairs. Castiel let out a sigh of relief in response to the conversation with his brother but couldn’t help the slight feeling of guilt at keeping secrets from Gabriel. That was something that was so rare for him and made him just the slightest bit uncomfortable. There was nothing that Gabriel didn’t know about him and while that was somewhat scary it was also incredibly comforting. He could confide in his brother about anything and he’d be lying if he said this whole Dean situation wasn’t stressful. He could use an outlet. But if not Gabriel, then who?

 

“How did your Biology project go Anna?” their mother asked at dinner that night as Castiel twirled spaghetti onto his fork.

“Super,” Anna replied dully. “Really made me grow an intense and surreal appreciation for science! I think I’m going to go into the field once I hit college. Learn all about the human body. Discover how a penis works.” Their father suddenly coughed and continued to do so as their mother rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her food. “Castiel was a big help,” she added on with a sigh once she didn’t get the reaction she wanted out of her mother. “Him and his friend.” She smiled wistfully and Castiel’s grip on his fork tightened as he fought the urge to kick his sister in the shin.

“Oh? Which friend?” their mother asked with a smile as she turned to Castiel. “Kevin? Garth?”

“Uh,” Castiel said, suddenly nervous with the spotlight on him. “No. No, you–new friend. Diff– You– This was–was a different friend. You don’t know– You two haven’t met ever.”

His mother nodded slightly with a confused expression and when Castiel looked up to see Michael staring at him with a similar expression he quickly returned back to staring at his food.

“New friend, huh?” his dad asked. “Well, that’s good! When are we going to meet the new friend.”

“You know,” Castiel started squeakily and cleared his throat, “he’s pretty uh–he’s a nervous kind of guy? Super shy, not really outgoing.”

“That wasn’t the vibe I got today,” Anna negated.

“Well, you don’t know him,” Castiel growled back.

“I felt like we knew each other,” Anna said with a dazed look in her eyes.

“You didn’t,” Castiel deadpanned with a challenging look in his.

“What’s his name?” their mother asked as Gabriel excused himself from the table to put his empty dish in the sink.

“Huh?” Castiel asked.

“His name,” Michael repeated and Castiel looked to him with sudden nervousness. “The name of your friend.”

“Oh, uh– Hi–His name is–”

Anna sat forward and put her chin in the palm of her hand as she smiled with a lovestruck expression on her face. On the breath of her sigh a singular syllable traveled out, “Dean.”

The sound of a plate being dropped none too lightly into the sink was the next sound the family heard and it was sudden enough to make them all jump. Castiel’s head snapped in the direction of the sink to see Gabriel hunched over it, his back facing them and shaking slightly.

“Gabriel, be  _ careful  _ with that,” their mother snapped. “These are good plates!” She sighed heavily and turned back towards the table. “Dean, huh?” she asked. “That’s a nice name. Simple and straight to the point. I swear, nowadays people are just rushing to outdo each other on the complexity of names, it’s ridiculous! If your name is longer than  _ three syllables  _ I won’t be able to….”

Castiel’s mother continued to go on about the absurdity of names and part of his brain was wondering if she realized what the name of her third son was but a much bigger part of his brain was blaring alarm signals and police sirens as he continued to stare at Gabriel by the sink. Slowly, Gabriel rinsed off the plate and put it in the dishwasher before drying his hands with a rag and turning back towards the table, his body leaning against the counter behind him. He kept his eyes on his hands as he dried them and whistled lowly to himself for some time (too much time in Castiel’s opinion) before lifting his head and meeting his younger brother’s eyes. His whistling slowly started to fade as a smile made its way onto his face. One that spread fully across Gabriel’s face, all the way up towards his ears. One that sent chills directly down Castiel’s spine while also causing his entire body to heat up. A smile that screamed, “Gotcha,” and a pair of eyes like goud en bruin to match. It was a smile that Castiel knew he would be haunted by until his dying day.

_ Yeah. That deal is as good as gone. _

**Author's Note:**

> I MEANT "FUCKING"S DAMMIT
> 
> Follow my writing blog on tumblr: marvelsassbutts !!
> 
> Or my regular blog: livinglike-itssummer !!!
> 
> Or my twitter: MarvelsAssbutts !!!!!!!!
> 
> Leave your love! I thrive off of that good good shiz!


End file.
